Bad life
by Sakionnelle
Summary: Quand Sakura se retrouve domestique de la famille Li et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Xiaolang, l'imprévu frappe à la porte... ONE SHOT.. reviews acceptées (lol)


One shot: " Bad Life"

Sakura Kinomoto avait perdu ses parents deux ans auparavant. Depuis, pour subvenir à ses besoins, elle travaillait en tant que domestique chez la famille Li. D' accord ce n'était pas un travail fameux mais elle y gagnait bien sa vie et Yelan, la maîtresse de maison se montrait comme une mère avec elle. Du haut de ses 19 ans Sakura était une jeune fille débordant de vitalité, toujours prête à aider. Elle étais plutôt mignonne avec sa jolie silhouette, ses yeux verts pétillants et son sourire craquant. Tous les amis ou collègues que Xiaolang Li, le fils aîné de Yelan, amenaient tentaient de s'approcher de la charmante domestique de la maison; seulement Xiaolang faisait toujours une barrière. Xiaolang Li, parlons-en, 22ans, beau gosse, des cheveux légèrement en bataille, un regard profond et une musculature tout à fait raisonnable. Depuis l'arrivée de Sakura il n'a jamais fait une seule preuve de sympathie envers elle. Il était le seul de la famille et affirmait qu'une domestique est une domestique et n'appartient en aucun cas à la famille pour laquelle elle travaille. 

La famille Li organisait ce soir là un cocktail pour annoncer les fiançailles de Lucinda la sœur de Xiaolang et un riche industriel. Sakura aidait les deux autres sœurs à se trouver une tenue. Shefa et Shenda était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Shenda: et celle là, elle me va bien???? hein, Sakura?

Sakura: mais oui tu es ravissante Shenda!

Shefa: oh la la, je suis tellement stressée! je n'imagine même pas l'état de Lucinda en ce moment!!!!

Sakura(riant): ça ne peut pas être pire que vous!

La porte s'ouvrit et Yelan apparut visiblement stressée elle aussi.

Yelan: Lucinda a besoin de tes services Sakura, elle veut que tu lui ajustes sa robe.

Sakura: j'y vais!

Elle se dépêcha de traverser le couloir et entra dans la pièce.

Sakura: me voilà Luci!

Lucinda: je suis stressée, tu ne peux pas savoir Saki!

Sakura(souriant): tu es magnifiques, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lucinda se retourna soudainement et dévisagea Sakura, le visage grave.

Sakura(inquiète): qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Lucinda: j'ai une faveur à te demander saki!

Sakura: je t'écoute!

Lucinda ouvrant la penderie.

Lucinda: je veux que ce soir tu viennes comme un membre de la famille à la soirée!

Sakura( ne comprenant pas): ....... quoi.......

Lucinda: je veux que tu portes cette robe! maman est d'accord avec moi! ça me ferait très plaisir......

Sakura(sous le choc): je....... je ne peux pas........ 

Lucinda(la suppliant du regard): s'il te plaît!!!!!!!

Sakura: moi je veux bien mais........

Lucinda: alors attrape cette robe et file te préparer.

Sakura se regardait devant son miroir, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas portée de robe de la sorte. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça...... Elle s'attacha finalement les cheveux et retourna en vitesse dans la chambre de Lucinda en claquant la porte.

Sakura: je ne peux pas faire ça!

Lucinda(surprise): tu rigoles? regarde toi! tu es magnifique..... même Xiao, ne résistera pas!

Sakura se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Sakura: mais tu comprends! je...... je suis votre domestique..... je.......

Lucinda: je te considère comme ma sœur et tu vas venir à cette fête.

Sakura soupira avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

La soirée allait commencer. Xiaolang était dans la cuisine et s'impatientait.

Xiaolang: mais c'est pas vrai! qu'est-ce qu'elle fout? c'est quand même pas moi qui vais faire le service!!!!!

Cuisinier: si vous chercher Mlle Kinomoto, je l'ai vu à l'étage.

Xiaolang fulmina et monta les escaliers en vitesse, Il frappa fortement à la chambre de la jeune fille. Personne n'ouvrit et il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. il l'ouvrit sans prendre le temps de frapper et s'arrêta net quand il vit les deux jeunes filles.

Lucinda: tu désires quelque chose Xiao?

Ce dernier dévisageait Sakura surpris puis il fronça les sourcils.

Xiaolang: ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend en cuisine Sakura!

Sakura: euh...... je sais.... je suis désolé, j'arrive tout de suite......

Lucinda fronça les sourcils à son tour.

Lucinda: tu pourrais au moins lui dire qu'elle est jolie! et puis je te signale grand frère que Sakura est invitée à la soirée en tant que membre de la famille!

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer.

Xiaolang: tu rigoles j'espère!

Sakura baissait les yeux, Lucinda et Xiaolang se disputaient et ce, de par sa faute. 

Sakura: écoute Luci! il a raison, je n'appartiens pas à votre famille! tu me verras quand même à la soirée! je t'apporterais les petits fours.

Elle sortit de la chambre et Lucinda fusilla son frère du regard.

Lucinda: tu vas aller la voir tout de suite et lui dire qu'elle est invitée à cette soirée!

Xiaolang: mais tu rêves!!!!!!! cette fille est notre domestique!

Lucinda: et alors? parce que c'est une domestique nous n'aurions pas le droit de l'apprécier? tu comprends toujours tout de travers Xiao!!!!!!!! et puis souviens toi frérot, tu me dois quelque chose, parce que sans moi tu ne serais jamais aller il y a un an retrouver cette chinoise........

Xiaolang ne disait rien, il savait que sa sœur avait beaucoup fait à son égard. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Xiao: c'est bon t'as gagné! je vais aller la voir......

Lucinda (fière d'elle): ah! j'oubliais! tu n'as pas de cavalière n'est-ce pas? Sakura est seule alors propose lui de l'accompagner!

Xiaolang: JAMAIS!!!!!!!!!

Lucinda: Xiao! tu me dois quelque chose.......

Il la fusilla du regard avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Il descendit dans les cuisine et chercha Sakura du regard. Elle avait ôté sa robe et s'affairait avec d'autres serveuses. Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras l'entraînant avec lui.

Sakura: Xiaolang! tu me fais mal!

Il ne répondit pas et l'amena devant sa chambre.

Xiaolang: remet ta robe! tu viens à la soirée!

Sakura: quoi? mais.......

Xiaolang: dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis!

Elle ouvrit sa porte et ajouta avant de la refermer.

Sakura: merci.....

Xiaolang(froid): tu remercieras plutôt Lucinda. Ah! et j'allais oublier...... tu m'accompagnes pour la soirée.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

Xiaolang: ne me regarde pas comme ça! c'est encore une idée de ma charmante sœur!

Sakura baissa le regard et referma la porte. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et descendit au rez de chaussée où les invités commençaient à arriver. Les jeunes hommes la saluèrent en la dévisageant d'une manière peu catholique. Elle avança à la recherche de Xiaolang, mais ne le trouvait pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

Xiaolang: tendue?

Sakura: un peu....... je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça et tous ces hommes me font peur.....

Xiaolang: il y a de quoi! Ils te dévorent tous des yeux.....

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolé....... tu aurais sûrement préféré aller à cette soirée avec une autre femme....

Xiaolang ne répondit pas et alla saluer quelques charmantes demoiselles qui arrivaient. Sakura se retrouva seule, elle regardait Xiaolang qui discutait avec deux ravissantes femmes, il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'elle. Pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs. Elle traversa un peu plus la foule des invités et s'isola dans un coin. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle.

Homme: hum........ Mlle Kinomoto.....

Elle sortit soudainement de sa transe et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle se leva apeurée et recula doucement.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Homme: tu te souviens de moi Sakura.......... ça me fait plaisir..... moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié.....

Sakura: com......comment m'avez-vous retrouvez?

Homme: je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas fuir mes filets........j'ai longtemps cherché mais je t'ai finalement retrouvé........ toujours aussi belle...... comme ta mère.....

Sakura sentit les larmes monter tandis que son cœur battait d'un rythme saccadé. 

L'homme lui caressa légèrement le visage, elle ferma les yeux, le corps tremblant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit l'homme avait disparu et Xiaolang s'approchait vers elle.

Xiaolang: je te cherchais partout!

Sakura fixa le vide.

Il passa sa main devant les yeux de Sakura comme pour la ramener à la réalité.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux vers Xiaolang qui la dévisagea surpris.

Xiaolang: ça ne va pas?

Sakura: excuse moi.......

Elle s'enfuit en courant dans le jardin et s'appuya au balcon pour reprendre sa respiration. Ses souvenirs revenaient. Elle pleurait et tremblait encore du contact de cet homme. Comment avait-il pu la retrouver? tout allait recommencer.... 

Xiaolang n'avait pas compris la réaction de sakura, il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand un homme l'interpella.

Homme: Xiaolang! mon cher ami!

Xiaolang: ah! Fushu, ça faisait longtemps!

Fushu: dit moi! tu es devenu un bel homme! riche, séduisant!

Xiaolang sourit.

Fushu: j'ai vu tes sœurs aussi..... ravissantes, ta mère peut être satisfaite.

Xiaolang: désolé de ne pas t'en dire autant........

Fushu: je sais, je vieillis moi aussi!

Ils se sourirent.

Xiaolang: en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te revoir! tes courts d'arts martiaux m'ont manqués......

Sakura apparut alors dans l'entrée, elle vit Xiaolang discuter avec Fushu et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Xiaolang la vit et s'excusa auprès du vieil homme.

Xiaolang: qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?

Sakura ne répondit pas.

Xiaolang(soupirant): mais comment j'ai fais pour accepter de passer la soirée avec toi!!!!!!!

Fushu s'approcha des deux jeunes gens. Sakura recula légèrement.

Fushu: tu me présentes cette jolie demoiselle.......

Xiaolang: bien sûr! Fushu voici Sakura et Sakura voici Fushu.

Le vieil homme tendit sa main vers la jeune fille mais cette dernière recula.

Sakura: comment oser vous faire semblant....... vous me dégoûtez!!!!!!!!!

Xiaolang la dévisagea effarée et l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour l'isoler dans un coin sous le sourire ironique de Fushu.

Xiaolang: **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? tu te prends pour qui?**

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tandis que le Xiaolang la questionnait, hors de lui.

Xiaolang: Écoute moi bien....... ma sœur à été extrêmement généreuse en t'invitant comme un membre de la famille, mais crois moi que cela ne se reproduira pas...... et je veillerais personnellement à ce que ça n'arrive pas.

Sakura(le suppliant du regard): Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles? tu ne sais pas toutes les choses que cet homme à fait!!!!!!!!!

Xiaolang( menaçant): je connais parfaitement bien Fushu, c'est un homme honorable, mon professeur d'arts martiaux..... et une domestique voudrait que je me retourne contre lui!!!!! je trouve ça particulièrement drôle.

Sakura sentait que le jeune leader se moquait d'elle et d'un geste brusque elle le repoussa pour s'enfuir à l'étage de la demeure.

Xiaolang se passa la main dans les cheveux et revint vers Fushu.

Xiaolang: excuse la! c'est une de nos domestique, elle est quelque peu dérangée.......

Fushu acquiesça un sourire sur les lèvres quand Lucinda arriva et demanda à s'entretenir avec son frère.

Xiaolang: la cérémonie se déroule comme tu veux?

Lucinda: je viens d'assister à la scène......

Xiaolang (soupirant): et alors? Sakura est devenue complètement hystérique quand elle s'est retrouvée face à Fushu. Cette fille est folle! 

Lucinda(énervée): Si Sakura a agit comme ça, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons!

La soirée touchait enfin à sa fin, les invités quittaient la maison, laissant soin aux domestiques de tout nettoyer. Il était assez tard et tous allèrent se coucher. Seule Lucinda décida d'aller voir Sakura avant de passer la nuit chez son futur mari. Elle frappa à la porte et entra.

Lucinda: tu vas bien?

Sakura(souriant faiblement): il me déteste hein.....

Lucinda: il est en colère, comme d'habitude mais ça lui passera.

La jeune femme du clan Li alla s'asseoir près de Sakura et lui caressa doucement les cheveux comme s'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur.

Lucinda: Ne fait pas attention à lui........ et tu sais quoi.... dès demain après-midi je te présenterais quelques copains qui seront ravis de faire ta connaissance.....

Sakura: merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Luci...........

Lucinda: de rien.......

Elle embrassa Sakura sur le front et quitta la chambre. Sakura se leva alors soudainement et attrapa la valise qui traînait au fond de son armoire.

Xiaolang Li descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, quand un cuisinier vint s'adresser à lui.

Cuisinier: je suis désolé de vous déranger dès ce matin Mr Li, mais Mlle Kinomoto n'est pas venu en cuisine ce matin et nous avions besoin d'elle......

Xiaolang soupira.

Xiaolang: ne vous inquiétez pas! je vais immédiatement régler ce petit différent.

Le leader monta à l'étage et frappa violemment à la porte de la domestique mais personne n'ouvrit. Perdant patience, il entra et s'arrêta surpris de ne pas y trouver la jeune femme et surtout étonné de voir la chambre rangée et vide. Il s'approcha du lit et aperçut une enveloppe apparemment adressée à sa sœur Lucinda. Se moquant bien à qui était adressée la lettre il l'ouvrit et commença la lecture.

_Luci,_

_Je suis désolé mais quand tu liras cette lettre je serais sûrement partie, ce n'est pas du tout contre ta famille; au contraire tu sais que je vous aime plus que tout et que je vous considère comme ma propre famille, Yelan est comme une mère et toi, Shenda et Shefa êtes comme mes sœurs. Si je suis partie c'est juste pour des raisons personnelles que je me dois de régler, de plus vous trouverez facilement une autre domestique et ce n'est pas Xiaolang qui s'en plaindra puisqu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié...... tu sais pourtant ce que j'éprouve pour lui et je tiens à ce que tu lui dises qu'il me manquera aussi, lui, son air rebelle, son regard à la fois froid et profond et tous les petits trucs qui font de lui la personne pour laquelle mon cœur bat autant......... Je n'oublierais pas tous les conseils que tu as pu me donner et le réconfort que tu m'as apporté et j'espère que tu comprendras..._

_Je ne t'oublierais pas, _

_Sakura, ta petite sœur.........._

Lorsque le leader termina la lettre, il s'assit calmement sur le lit où dormait quelques heures plus tôt la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas quoi penser à ce qu'il venait de lire mais la phrase " _t__u sais pourtant ce que j'éprouve pour lui et je tiens à ce que tu lui dises qu'il me manquera aussi, lui et son air rebelle, son regard à la fois froid et profond et tous les petits trucs qui font de lui la personne pour laquelle mon cœur bat autant........._" se répétait infiniment dans son esprit. Il se leva et ouvrit l'armoire pour voir si la jeune femme n'avait pas laissé quelque chose, il trouva la robe de sa sœur que Sakura portait la veille. Il la revit soudainement dans la robe, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait divinement bien portée. 

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il attrapa le combiné du téléphone.

Xiaolang: Bonjour! ici Mr Li! j'aimerais louer vos services pour retrouver une jeune femme.... 

Voix: je vous écoute....

Xiaolang: une jeune femme, plutôt jolie, une chevelure couleur miel et des yeux verts........ 

Voix: bien sûr vous j'espère que vous êtes prêt à y mettre le prix?

Xiaolang: je veux que vous la retrouviez! vous serez convenablement payé!

Il raccrocha finalement et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Lucinda arriva.

Lucinda: hello Xiao!

Xiaolang: salut......

Lucinda: Saki!!!!!! je viens te chercher dépêche toi!!!!!!!

Xiaolang: où est-ce que tu l'emmènes?

Lucinda(malicieusement): ça t'intéresse tant que ça?

Xiaolang: Sakura n'est plus là.

Lucinda: quoi?

Xiaolang: elle a laissé une lettre......

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe et Lucinda le dévisagea.

Lucinda: elle m'était destiné et tu l'a lu??????

Xiaolang: c'était sûr le coup! je l'ai cherché et cette lettre était là, alors.......

Lucinda s'empressa d'ouvrir le papier et de le lire. Elle baissa un regard et le releva, fixant son frère dans les yeux.

Lucinda(énervée): ça t'a fait quoi de savoir que Sakura était amoureuse de toi? hein?

Xiaolang ne répondit pas.

Xiaolang: j'ai engagé un détective....

Lucinda: et pour quoi faire? elle avait envie de partir, elle est partie..... qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

Xiaolang: Elle n'avait pas à partir comme ça! elle nous doit des explications!!!!! je n'aime pas que mes domestiques s'évaporent en disant qu'ils ont quelque chose de personnel à régler!!!!!

Lucinda: Au fond ça doit t'arranger........ toi tu la détestait.....

Xiaolang(agacé) : Je ne la détestais pas! elle était notre domestique!!!!!!!!

Lucinda: oh!!!!!! et ça fait une grande différence c'est sûr!

Une semaine passa, le détective engagé par Xiaolang n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace de la jeune fille, ce qui le rendait d'une humeur massacrante. Yelan et les trois sœurs de Xiaolang étaient profondément attristés du départ de la jeune femme et Lucinda ne manquait pas une occasion pour reprocher Xiaolang de s'être comporté odieusement avec Sakura.

Comme chaque jour le leader se rendait à son bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva il s'installa dans son fauteuil en regardant par la fenêtre, il pensait......, lorsqu'une sonnerie le sortit de sa rêverie. Il attrapa le téléphone et répondit.

Xiaolang: allô!

Détective: Mr Li........ j'ai retrouvé la piste de la jeune femme que vous rechercher......

Xiaolang(secoué): et alors? où est-elle?

Détective: retrouvez moi au bar du centre..... je vous donnerais les infos, dans un quart d'heure....

Le leader s'empressa d'attraper sa veste, demanda à sa secrétaire de s'occuper de la paperasse et sortit en vitesse.... Un quart d'heure plus tard il était en face du détective qui lui tendait une adresse. Xiaolang dévisagea longtemps celle-ci d'un regard surpris.

Détective: désolé si vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça mais........

Xiaolang(froid): je vous remercie! vous aurez votre argent quand j'aurais été vérifié cette adresse!

Il se serrèrent la main et Xiaolang sortit du bar. Il regarda de nouveau l'adresse figurant sur le morceau de papier et monta en voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait devant une agence d'escorts girls, il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur l'enseigne et entra. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait une ravissante jeune femme. Cette dernière le dévisagea en souriant.

Kary: Bonjour Monsieur!

Xiaolang: bonjour......

Kary: que puis-je faire pour vous? Désirez-vous louer les services d'une de nos jeunes femmes?

Xiaolang(regardant de côté): c'est cela....

Kary: hum...... donc voilà le livre répertoriant toutes nos filles mais....... si jamais l'une d'entre elles ne vous convient pas........ je suis là!

Le leader s'arrêta un instant sur Kary qui le regardait, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Xiaolang: Désolé de vous décevoir mais mon choix est déjà fait.....

Il tendis le répertoire à la jeune femme de l'accueil qui perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Kary: Hum........ Mlle Kinomoto....... elle est très demandée vous savez... mais je crois pouvoir vous faire ça... voyons......... ce soir 21h?

Xiaolang acquiesça et sortit après avoir signé le chèque.

A 21h, Le leader attendait à la porte de l'agence, appuyée à celle-ci les bras croisés.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de l'agence.

Kary: Sakura dépêche toi! tu vas être en retard et je peux te dire que je serais toi je serais déjà dans ses bras!

Sakura(se dépêchant): il est si beau que ça?

Kary: à tomber!!!!!!! mais juge plutôt par toi même... ton chevalier servant est là.

Sakura se tourna vers l'entrée et s'arrêta prise de stupeur. Xiaolang la fixait froidement, il l'attendait visiblement. 

Kary(chuchotant): alors un vrai dieu non?

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle avança lentement vers le jeune homme et le dévisagea. Elle était troublée, elle ne comprenait pas.

Sakura: ...... Xiaolang?

Il la regarda furtivement et sortit avant d'ajouter.

Xiaolang(froidement): dépêche toi! j'ai réservé pour 21h30!

Pendant le trajet aucun des deux jeunes gens n'osa prendre la parole. Ils arrivèrent devant l'un des restaurant les plus chics de la ville. Il ouvrit la portière à la jeune fille qui descendit. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir... alors l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se payait des escorts girls.... cette pensée lui donna la nausée.... Un serveur leur indiqua la table et ils s'installèrent. Sakura leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui la fixait durement.

Xiaolang: tu croyais peut-être que j'allais laisser une domestique quitter la demeure de cette façon...... tu n'avais aucune excuse valable pour partir..... et vu (il sourit ironiquement) comment tu te permets de gagner ta vie aujourd'hui, j'ai des doutes à croire que tu as quitter ton travail pour celui-ci.

Sakura(baissant la tête): ....... j'aime ce travail......

Xiaolang: J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais folle.......

La jeune femme leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Xiaolang? tu ne m'as jamais apprécié.... mon départ aurait du t'enchanter......

Xiaolang: comme je viens de le dire, tu n'as pas donné de justification à ce départ...... j'en voulais une, une vrai!

Sakura: c'est pour ça..... que tu es là ce soir, je suppose...

Le leader ne répondit pas.

Sakura: Quand....... quand j'étais jeune...... j'ai apprit que ma mère travaillait en temps qu'escort girls, pour subvenir à nos besoins...... mon père ne l'a jamais su et lorsque ma mère est décédée, je n'avais pas le choix... j'ai été voir le patron de cette agence où ma mère travaillait, il m'a trouvé jolie et il m'a engagé, j'avais 16 ans...... 

Xiaolang écoutait attentivement le récit de la jeune fille.

Sakura: Quand mon mère est décédé lui aussi......... j'ai voulu quitter l'agence mais..... le parton de l'agence... m'a assurer qu'il me retrouverait où que j'aille. J'ai quitté le Japon et je suis venu chez vous..... ta famille m'a si bien accueillie..... je me sentais si bien...... mais il a tenu sa promesse et il m'a retrouvé...... alors je suis partie et j'ai repris ce travail...

Elle regarda le leader qu'elle avait toujours trouvé si attirant et ajouta.

Sakura: Mais tu te moques bien de tout ça n'est-ce pas?

Xiaolang: je voulais une explication....... je l'ai....... merci......

Sakura: alors tu vas repartir, je suppose....... tu n' avais aucune envie de passer la soirée avec moi n'est-ce pas?

Xiaolang: tu comptes continuer ce minable travail d'escorts girls?

Sakura: je n'ai pas le choix.......

Un silence se fit à la table.

Sakura: je n'ai pas très faim...... tu veux bien me ramener chez moi?

Il acquiesça et ils quittèrent l'endroit. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement qu'elle louait.

Xiaolang: je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ces dernières années......

Sakura: tu diras bonjour à Lucinda et puis tu sais je me suis faite à l'idée que tu ne m'appréciais pas...... 

Elle allait fermer la porte mais le leader l'empêcha de se refermer, il s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa passionnément, elle se laissa faire sentant le corps désireux se coller contre sa peau. Lentement il la fit reculer pour la faire tomber doucement sur le lit. Il l'embrassait n'écoutant que son cœur, que son désir. La jeune fille sentait une chaleur l'envahir et elle ne put qu'apprécier le moment où il commença à la dévêtir. Il fit glisser sa robe le long de ses jambes, profitant pour les caresser et parcourir le corps de la jeune fille de baisers endiablés..... A cet instant, la senteur pêche de la jeune fille et l'odeur pivoine du leader ne formait plus qu'un et un seul parfum...........

Xiaolang se réveilla au petit matin. Il dévisagea la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, Puis, il fronça les sourcils et se leva; il attrapa son pantalon qu'il enfila et attrapa son carnet de chèques sur lequel il gribouilla une jolie somme. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Sakura et s'en alla après avoir déposé le morceau de papier. 

Sakura se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, elle voulu se tourner vers Xiaolang pour sentir sa présence mais elle ne brassa que du vide. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit l'emplacement du lit vide avec seulement un papier dessus. Elle l'attrapa et se sentir faillir lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un chèque. Elle attrapa son oreiller et d'un geste désespéré le jeta en hurlant de toute ses forces, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit en pleurant silencieusement.

Pendant ce temps Xiaolang s'était directement rendu à son bureau. Il essaya de se concentrer mais l'image de Sakura le perturbait éternellement. Il soupira et se leva, puis il regarda par la fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur un taxi duquel descendait une jeune fille étrangement ressemblante à Sakura. Il ferma les yeux et retourna s'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait la jeune fille hurler qu'elle voulait le voir, mais apparemment personne ne voulait la laisser passer.

Sakura: Je veux voir Xiaolang Li, je vous dis!!!!!!!!!!!

secrétaire: Mr Li est en rendez-vous Mlle, il ne peut pas vous recevoir. 

La jeune femme prenait les allures de folles hystériques quand Xiaolang apparut en claquant la porte de son bureau.

secrétaire: je suis désolé Mr Li! j'ai dit que vous ne vouliez recevoir personne mais........

Xiaolang: je vais la recevoir......

Sakura dévisagea Xiaolang et le suivit dans son bureau. Ce dernier se tenait dos à la jeune femme qui était visiblement en colère.

Xiaolang: qu'est-ce qui se passe? la somme ne te convenait pas? je rajouterais un zéro s'il le faut....

Sakura sentit ses derniers espoirs s'envoler. Elle baissa la tête.

Sakura: Si tu ne le savais pas encore Xiaolang; les escorts girls ne se font pas payer pour coucher avec un homme....... ce ne sont pas des prostituées.......... elles sont juste charger de faire passer une bonne soirée à leurs clients, pas d'asservir leur désirs sexuels........ moi je croyais que..... mais..... je n'aurais jamais dû.......si nous avons passer la nuit ensemble c'est parce que j'en avais envie.......

Elle avait lâchée la dernière phrase dans un sanglot. Xiaolang se retourna vers elle.....et elle lui lança le chèque avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement du monde. Le leader dévisagea le chèque et le déchira de toutes ses forces.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière rencontre des deux jeunes gens et la cérémonie de mariage de Lucinda et son futur mari avait lieu le jour même. Cette dernière était anxieuse mais satisfaite d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après l'échange des alliances, tous se rendirent au vin d'honneur. Xiaolang saluait les invités qui arrivait avec son plus beau sourire bien que celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il regardait sa sœur qui paraissait si heureuse quand une voix l'interpella.

voix: bonjour Xiaolang!

Ce dernier se retourna rapidement et se trouva face à son ancien maître en arts martiaux. Il le salua vivement quand une jeune fille apparut par la porte.

Sakura: Fush........

Elle s'arrêta prise de stupeur..... Elle dévisagea longuement Xiaolang qui n'en revenait pas. Alors son maître se payait des escorts girls........ 

Sakura s'approcha du vieil homme.

Fushu(souriant): tu connais déjà Sakura n'est-ce pas?

Xiaolang allait répliquer sur le fait qu'il sortait avec une escort girls mais le regard suppliant de Sakura l'en dissuada. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. 

Pendant tout le repas, Xiaolang ne quittait pas Sakura du regard, la jeune fille semblait avoir perdue le petit éclat qui animait autant ses yeux d'avant. Elle s'excusa auprès du maître en arts martiaux et se rendit dans les toilettes. Xiaolang, le plus discrètement possible la suivie et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme était assise dans un coin, recroquevillée sur elle même.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux Xiaolang?

Xiaolang: savoir ce que tu fais ici avec un homme qui fait 50 fois ton âge?

Sakura: et en quoi ça te gêne?

Il ne répondit pas.

Sakura: la dernière fois, si tu te souviens, j'avais peur de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche et toi tu m'a prise pour une cinglée...... alors tu as raison je suis folle........ je sors avec l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde, qui me répugne au plus haut point!

Xiaolang: pourquoi tu fais ça? tu peux très bien arrêter ce métier....... je t'avais proposer de revenir ici........

Sakura: à choisir entre un homme que je hais et un autre qui joue avec son désir sexuel et mes sentiments, je préfère encore Fushu!

Le leader ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois et le silence se fit. La jeune femme se leva et voulu quitter la pièce mais Xiaolang la rattrapa par le bras. Il la dévisagea droit dans les yeux et ajouta.

Xiaolang: Jure moi que je ne me suis pas trompé le soir où je t'es traité de folle quand tu repoussais Fushu, dit moi que ce n'est pas lui qui est à la tête de cette agence, dit moi que ce n'est pas lui l'homme qui t'a embarqué dans toute cette histoire, dit moi qu'il ne t'as pas fait de mal......

Sakura le dévisagea et rajouta.

Sakura: et si je te dis qu'il est tout ce que tu viens de dire........ tu vas le défendre?

Xiaolang baissa le regard ne savant pas comment il devait réagir. Sakura vit bien qu'il ne ferait rien pour elle et quitta la pièce.

En sortant, elle croisa Fushu qui la cherchait visiblement partout.

Fushu: hum où est-ce que tu étais encore ma beauté? tu n'essayais pas de fuire par hasard?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Il la plaqua alors contre le mur.

Fushu: Écoute moi bien! tu travailles pour moi et tu es à moi et si tu te montre très gentille durant cette soirée, je ferais en sorte que cette fois-ci tu apprécies la façon dont je te ferais l'amour!

Sakura le regardait apeurée, dégoûtée en repensant à toutes ces nuits où il la violait.

Le vieil homme voulu lui caresser la cuisse lentement sous sa jupe mais une main l'agrippa par le cou et le jeta contre le mur opposé. Il se releva, passant ses doigt sur sa lèvre qui saignait et sourit.

Fushu: hum...... Xiao....

le leader le dévisageait froidement. Il regardait avec haine l'homme qui autrefois lui était cher et qui maintenant le répugnait au point le plus haut.

Fushu: Si tu savais à quel point ta jolie petite domestique m'a donné du plaisir Xiaolang.......

Le leader s'emporta et l'attrapa par le col le plaquant contre le mur.

Fushu(souriant): et si je peux te confier un secret Xiaolang, elle fait aussi bien l'amour que sa mère.....

Xiaolang sentit que le vieil homme l'atteignait droit au cœur et il le frappa. 

Xiaolang(bouillant de rage): je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme d'un vulgaire objet sexuel!!!!!!

Fushu: c'est pourtant comme ça que tu l'as traité........

Xiaolang savait que son maître avait raison et il le lâcha.

Xiaolang: N'approche plus jamais Sakura! elle n'est pas à toi, elle ne fait pas parti de ce que tu possède! elle est libre..... tu m'entends...... ne cherche jamais à la revoir parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'aujourd'hui, l'élève surpasse le maître!

Fushu défia rageusement son ancien élève du regard et passa la porte.

Fushu: hum........ trésor ne m'oublie pas et même si je ne suis plus là, la simple pensée de moi te ramènera à cette vie misérable que tu mènes Sakura. Chaque nuit, chacun de mes gestes te hanteras et ce pour le restant de tes jours. 

Il lui adressa un sourire mesquin et quitta la demeure.

Xiaolang se tourna vers la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus, assise sur le sol glacé, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et voulu lui caresser la joue mais elle détourna la tête. Xiaolang recula lorsqu'elle le dévisagea avec mépris; Elle se leva et le gifla fortement.

Sakura(sanglotant): pourquoi...... tu as fais ça? C'était le seul moyen de donner un sens à ma vie...... maintenant je vais repenser à lui chaque seconde de ma vie.... je n'ai plus de travail, comment veux-tu que je vive???????

Xiaolang: je vais t'aider Sakura.....

Sakura( hurlant): t**u ne peux pas m'aider...... tu ne peux rien....... tu m'as détesté, toujours repousser alors que depuis deux ans je ne pense qu'à toi, que je suis amoureuse de toi. Chaque jour j'espérais un geste amical de ta part mais je suis tombé amoureuse d'un homme qui ne pense qu'à sa personne!!!!!!!! alors tu ne peux rien pour moi! vraiment rien!**

Elle laissa aller ses larmes tandis que Xiaolang se rapprochait d'elle. Il lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

Xiaolang: J'ai toujours cru que ton statut de domestique m'empêchait de t'apprécier, de t'accepter comme tous les autres en tant que membre de la famille mais un jour une jeune fille a dit "_ je tiens à ce que tu lui dises qu'il me manquera aussi, lui, son air rebelle, son regard à la fois froid et profond et tous les petits trucs qui font de lui la personne pour laquelle mon cœur bat autant......... ", _ce jour là j'ai compris que non seulement le statut social n'était pas important et que cette phrase avait suffi à me prouver à quel point j'étais déjà fou de cette femme.......

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle sanglotait toujours.

Xiaolang( murmurant): et c'est avec cette femme que j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de mon existence..... parce que je la désirais profondément, parce que je t'aime Sakura.......

La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant et se blottit tendrement au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

Sakura: je t'aime tellement........

Il était 8h quand le jeune couple se réveilla, Xiaolang l'embrassa tendrement et lui caressa la joue.

Xiaolang: je t'aime.....

Sakura: moi aussi plus que tout au monde.....

Ils allaient s'embrasser quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lucinda se trouvait sur le seuil la bouche grande ouverte par la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Lucinda: je..... j'ai... sûrement loupée un épisode......

Sakura: bonjour Luci........

Lucinda: bonjour...... Saki....

Xiaolang se redressa et embrassa Sakura.

Xiaolang: je te présente Sakura Kinomoto, future Mme Li!

Lucinda: elle.... elle.... vous....vous

Xiaolang(souriant ironiquement): Bientôt membre à part entière de la famille......

Lucinda se jeta au cou de son frère et lui murmura....

Lucinda: j'ai toujours su que tu tomberais sous son charme parce qu' une histoire comme celle là, se termine toujours bien......

Voilà un petit one shot de terminer, même si j'en ai deux ou trois qui ont été fait avant celui là, je tenais à le mettre en premier sur ce site parce que j'aime bien mon one shot^^ ( c rare que j'aime mes fics..). J'espère que ceux qui lisent mon autre fic aimeront aussi et que ça les fera patienter pendant mon absence vu que je pars cette semaine au ski.... 

merci d'avance à tous ceux qui vont le lire...

bisoussss

Saki^^


End file.
